Talk:Flowery Woods
My Editting Sorry about not putting everything there is to put into this page with my first edit, I just think it's easier to edit in a few chunks rather than one gigantic upload. I guess that's in case someone else starts to edit while I'm doing it, and I might lose all my work. Kirpow (talk) 21:59, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Gender We have no idea what this boss' gender is, so I think for now you should just list his/her gender as "Unknown" or something like that. Or maybe the gender will be revealed in the North American release, I don't know. Eitherway, it's a bad idea to just assume that the boss is a girl because he/she has flowers. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!']] 21:59, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I really think Whispy Flowers should not be referred to as female on the grounds that "flowers are associated with girls"; unless there is an official source that claims Whispy Flowers is female, we should avoid referring such. -- Giokutalkuser 22:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Uh-Oh Ok, I admit that the copy ability pages and Taranza pages were ok additions. They were fine. But the last thing we need is even more KTD articles, when the game isn't even out yet. We should wait to add any more info until the game releases in the U.S, or other people deem it necessary. Also, isn't that a bit sexist for you to think Flowers is a girl? That's already a major step over the line. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine!]] 22:03, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Have you learned nothing? DON'T make an article if you *don't know the thing's English name for certain *don't know all the information to give a detailed description *aren't willing to get everything done in one sitting. Red links aren't necessarily a bad thing. Only create a new page if you've got at least 85% of the information; otherwise, it's better off as a red link. If you want to work on an article when you insufficent knowledge, do so on your userpage and publish it when you have everything. We don't need you making a dozen half-hearted pages just so they exist. Wikia is a community of editors who enjoy work -- that's right, this is work. When you create a page so lazily, you're, in a way, punishing others and forcing them to correct your errors. An article is an individual project. When you decide to create one, you're agreeing to make something that will stick. The only way this will stick is if everyone pitches in (bails you out, in other words) and fills in the giant gaps you left behind. Haven't you learned this? Let's imagine for a moment that you paid someone to build you a house. That person constructs one wall, a few feet of fencing, and a fourth of the roof. Well, he's done his job. Enjoy doing the rest! Please seriously reconsider your page-making work ethic. Wait until you've played the stinkin' game before you try writing about it. This is a warning. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : Well NBK, while I do think that there isn't enough information for a full page yet, I do disagree with getting articles done in one sitting. Because there's a fine line between procrasination and having to take a break from staring at a box for an hour. : Let me tell you a story. I have two computers, one with Windows XP and very slow, and another with Windows 7 and faster than the other. Back when I was writing the episode summary for Cowardly Creature, I had to use the laggy computer because my brother was on the other working on a video or something like that. I wrote the whole summary in one sitting (which took roughly an hour and a half), and when I clicked publish, what do you know, my internet browser froze and I lost everything. It wasn't until the next day when I was able to get on my other computer and complete it (but if I'm correct not in one sitting, I took a break from it when I had to go to the store). : Could I have just copied and pasted it and saved it in Word, and then paste it back in? Sure. But some people don't want to look at a computer 24/7 working on something. Yes, it's work like you said, but you have to take breaks. The people who take breaks from time to time are sane people, because sometimes you have to do school, go to the store, and eat food. It takes a long time to create an article, polish it, and check for typos and grammar issues. : Bottom line, while I do think it's too early to create an article yet, I can fully understand why this guy didn't want to finish it in one whole sitting. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!']] 22:29, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::A typical article takes me about an hour or an hour and a half to complete. That's not a whole lot of time in the grand scheme of things. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 22:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I wish there was a way we could just have a big message where everyone would see it saying something like "DON'T MAKE NEW ARTICLES ABOUT THINGS FROM KIRBY: TRIPLE DELUXE! I, too, have come to realize that most of them need to wait. -- Giokutalkuser 23:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: Well, sometimes it takes less or more time to work on an article. They are not all the same, you know. What I meant was if the article takes a long time to complete, you should take some breaks. Sometimes you have to go somewhere while you're writing it. Or maybe you have another project that's due for something else or something like that. But honestly, I don't think that the problem with this article is that Kirpow didn't want to finish it in one sitting, it's that there's clearly not enough information yet. :::: Also, to Gioku, yes, there is a way I believe. There's this little section called "Announcements" on the home page, which I think admins can edit, but I'm not sure. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!']] 23:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: For the gender thing, I put "she" because flowers are typically associated with girls. Sure, its sexist, and I'm not proud of it, but its the way most people think, and that can't be argued. It's like people assuming Kirby is a girl because he's pink, or Meta Knight is a boy because he's a knight. People assume Taranza is a boy for no reason at all other than that's the default gender, so sexism isn't really a new thing. I was just putting "she" as a placeholder, I don't think that's understood. I didn't want to put "it". I put a question mark on my edit summary because I didn't know what else to do. I though "she" would be more widely accepted, so I tried. :::: As for creating the page, when I logged into the wiki today, a lot of the things that were red yesterday were blue, so I assumed someone else made Whispy Flowers, among other things, a page. I decided to add to it in an attempt to help, but I ended up making the article myself. I thought it was weird that it was blue when the article was empty... I don't have any authority in this community which is why I try to avoid creating pages from scratch, but I'll add everything I can to a stub. :::: As for the making "a dozen pages", that was obviously an exaggeration. And why does it need to be edited in one sitting? I mean, I'll do that, it's just not how I naturally work. But, you know, quality over quantity. If by "in the grand scheme of things" you mean one hour out of twenty four, that isn't.. People aren't awake every hour of the day, and if they are, the most likely aren't free all of the day. People either have work or school most of the day, and at home after that, there are other things that need to be done. And not everyone likes to or is able to sit for an hour+ typing. Better to edit in chunks and have everything actually save rather than risk losing EVERYTHING. I speak from experience. :::: For the community idea, that wasn't really an accurate comparison because one person wouldn't be making a house. If one person does one wall, it's the others' job to help. That isn't to say the first worker can do the bare minimum and still say he put work in, but he isn't obligated to do everything by himself when it's a group project. I don't think it's fair that I add something, and it's thought to be as good as nothing because it isn't absolutely everything. If I were to create a page with one sentence and not add to it later at all, that's reasonable to say, but I don't do that, I add to already existing pages. I'd like to say I add a lot, too. :::: Also, you don't need to play a game directly to have sufficient information on it. Kirpow (talk) 00:24, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::You make a good point, Kirpow. I like your moxie. I apologize for my rudeness. I'm just a bit frustrated with life at the moment. =( NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 01:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Oh. Well... thank you. I wasn't expecting that at all. I don't remember if I said or not in my edit, but I'm sorry. You seem to be head honcho around here, so I'll follow your rules, but hey, maybe we can compromise some time soon. :::::::This isn't really the place for me to ask what's wrong, so I'll just say I hope things get better for you. Kirpow (talk) 01:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, okay...Uh, Kirpow, I'll just leave the page to you, 'cuz the only reason I didn't think we had enough information is because I couldn't find a video of Whispy Flowers' boss fight, and I (obviously) haven't played the game yet. I'm assuming you know all of this. I'll help out if I ever find the right information, sorry. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Ask me stuff!']] 18:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) OK, well... all this said, let's all agree to not start anymore pages on KTD until we get an English release. The one's we've got right now are fine, but our information will be limited while the game is confined to Japan. So let's all wait, alright? :) -- Giokutalkuser 18:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, no more apologies. I don't like that feeling of regret that fills the atmosphere after an argument, but I'm sorry for starting this. We all love Kirby. We have that in common, so let's get along. Like I said, I don't plan on making any articles until I've been here a while; I created Flowers by mistake. I've seen all of the game played, including Extra Mode and both Arenas, so I'd say I'm pretty well-versed. But, realistically, we have a vast majority of info on th game. All it seems we don't have is regular enemy names, confirmation of mid-boss and boss names, and what exactly Sectonia and Taranza say near the end. Everything else has either already been posted here, or it can easily be found out via YouTube. Kirpow (talk) 21:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I just really feel like we should wait. We've basically got all the pages with a decent amount of info (and names) that we can right now, and because we are not based on Japanese, we really need official English names for everything. Using Japanese names for things is generally a last resort sort of thing. And pages with unknown or questionable names are not a good idea, so now we wait for the English release. All the information can stay on the Kirby: Triple Deluxe page for now, and we can also avoid similar issues to this in the future. :) -- Giokutalkuser 21:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm not disagreeing with you, Gioku. Well, the only pages I think we're fully capable of making that aren't already made are the levels of the game and Paintcia. Other than those, we either already have it up, or, like you said, we should wait. Kirpow (talk) 03:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Personally making these articles doesn't bother me. English names aren't a big issue-- once the game comes out stateside we rename the articles and have the old names redirect. The process takes a half hour tops for all the articles of a new game. If we want to maximize traffic we really should make the pages and fill them with content when everyone is hyped up watching the Japanese playthroughs. I mean honestly we have all the info to fill the pages so we might as well go for it. I feel partially responsible for the prevalence of the 'this is in English wiki' rhetoric that is going on here since I've used it myself in the past, so I really can't argue with your logic. So if you'd like to wait I'd happily take a backseat and stop editing the newer pages until it gets released over here. =) EmptyStar (talk) 04:58, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :::By all means, go ahead and edit the new pages -- Beetle, Taranza, Queen Sectonia, etc.. They aren't going away, so we've gotta improve them to the best of our abilities. Though I should ask that you not create any new articles until the English version is released. Thank you for understanding, Empty. =] NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 05:10, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::That's exactly what I meant; the pages we've got now are OK, but I want us to wait before making any more. -- Giokutalkuser 14:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright, alright, I hear you. Well, the info we have on the levels won't change when the English version comes out, so no harm in waiting a few weeks. ::::Also... are we improving those pages to the best of our Copy Abilities? Kirpow (talk) 15:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC)